


Still Stressed?

by ThePrincePeach



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Cunnilingus, Fluff and Smut, If this needs more tags let me know, M/M, One Shot, Semi-Public Sex, Short One Shot, Smut, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Trans Sammy Lawrence, Under Desk Cunnilingus, like this is super short, under 1000 words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:21:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26327050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePrincePeach/pseuds/ThePrincePeach
Summary: Better lock the door next time, Lawrence.
Relationships: Sammy Lawrence/Henry Stein
Comments: 4
Kudos: 58





	Still Stressed?

**Author's Note:**

> This is a request from tumblr! If you have a request, consider asking it on Tumblr - or kofi! Thanks!
> 
> Requester wanted this short, so I made it short. I may do a longer smut piece soon, not sure of what yet, though.

“Lawrence!” Sammy jumped in his seat and shot up, whipping his head to the door with widened eyes. Jack stood in the doorway, holding onto a folder of music sheets, an annoyed expression on. “I was waiting for you in the music room for twenty minutes, are you coming or not?” Sammy stammered in response, a bright red in colour. His cheeks, his ears, even down the sides of his neck; blushing red. Jack paused and stared at him for a moment, then shuffled closer. “Oh, oh, Sammy, you’re all flushed. Are you catchin’ a fever again?” 

Sammy couldn’t come up with an answer as Jack pressed the back of his hand to his forehead. The musician hurriedly leaned forward and folded his arms across the desk, closing his eyes. After a moment, he mumbled in a hushed tone, 

“I’m, I’m fine. Leave me be. I… I’m… B-Busy.” 

“You got a stutter, Sammy,” Jack said in a quiet tone. He frowned and shook his head, putting his hand on his shoulder instead. “Let me take you home.” Sammy waved him off and opened his mouth to reply, but instead jolted and closed it quickly. He looked forward as his palm hit the desktop. He covered his mouth afterwards and leaned into it, shaking his head again. Jack watched in confusion. 

“I’m fine! J-Just, just stress! Now leave me be, will you?” Sammy huffed, his hand moving from his mouth to run his fingers through his hair. He let out a shaky sigh and kept his attention away from Jack, holding his hair now. “I’ll be fine, honest.” 

Jack nodded and slowly backed up, only then noticing the jacket over his lap. He narrowed his eyes before looking back to Sammy, then the jacket again. He shuffled out without another word, closing the door behind him. After a moment or two, Sammy glanced back at the closed door before looking down at the desk. He frowned as he pulled up the jacket. 

“Don’t think I’ll let you do that again.” He mumbled as he leaned back in the chair. Henry, nose deep in chestnut curls, paused to smile warmly up at him. He pulled that heavenly mouth away and wiped his lips with the back of his hand. Sammy broke down, smiling back, his hand reaching down to pet the head of golden locks of his smaller lover. After a moment or two of hesitation, Sammy looked away and mumbled, “… K… Keep going…” 

Henry didn’t need another reminder, leaning back in with an eager hum. His hands held Sammy’s inner thighs as he pressed an apologetic kiss above his groin, peppering them back down to his heat. Sammy shuddered as his soft lips wrapped around his needy clitoris, softer tongue teasingly flicking over it. The man groaned and melted back into his chair, head tilted back, holding onto Henry’s hair with a gentle grip to keep him close. His hips rolled slowly against Henry’s mouth, making Henry chuckle. His fingers gently prodded before pushing back into his heat, pumping at a comfortable pace. Henry’s eyes closed as he happily continued to pleasure his taller lover. 

Under Sammy’s desk, tucked between his soft thighs, seemed to be one of Henry’s favourite places in the studio. It showed. His fingers sped up. Sammy groaned, Henry drank it up. He opened his eyes halfway to peek up at Sammy, free hand reaching back up under his shirt, under his binder, to squeeze lovingly at his equally soft chest. 

Within minutes, his peak was reached. Sammy came with a muffled moan, gripping tighter to Henry’s hair, squeezing him gently between those thighs. His belly and inner thighs tensed up, his face flushing nearly scarlet as his eyes closed tightly. He muttered swears when he finished, moving to cover his mouth with the back of his hand afterwards. He looked back down at Henry with stary eyes. Henry, making sure the man was finished, pulled his fingers out once more and peeked up at him. 

“Still ‘stressed’, Sammy?” He chuckled, nuzzling and kissing along his inner thigh. Sammy watched for a moment before looking away again, fidgeting with the jacket. Henry’s smile turned cheeky. “Want another?”

Sammy, sheepishly, nodded. Henry chuckled. 

“My pleasure~”


End file.
